Deep
by Driven To Desire Challenge
Summary: Bella works as a dancer. Will her best customer finally claim what they both so desperately want, better yet; will Bella be able to find her release?


**Driven to Desire Challenge**

******Rating: **M

**Genre:** Romance

**Word Count:** 9220

**Pairing: **Bella/Edward

**Summary: **Bella works as a dancer. Will her best customer finally claim what they both so desperately want, better yet; will Bella be able to find her release?

**Disclaimer: ** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Deep**

First off, let me start by saying I am not a whore. Sure, I may work as a stripper, but I don't sleep with them. Besides, even if I wanted to, we are not allowed. No, I'm not a virgin, haven't been for a while now, but it was a mistake. I should have waited, but I didn't.

I only work here for the money. See, my parents have all but disowned me. My boyfriend back home got me pregnant, and I lost the baby at twelve weeks. I was heartbroken, but everyone else was happy. They had all said I was too young, and that I would never make it. They had all pushed for an abortion. I couldn't take it anymore, the looks, and the joy they felt in my loss, so, I moved west. That's how I found myself working here in Seattle, WA at a club named Deep. I guess for a strip club, it's as classy as they come. The guys are great and the money even better. Who knew living on your own at twenty-two was so hard?

"Bella, you're up for the blue room." I hear Rose call over to me. All of our private rooms have names. Lately, I have been in the blue room, a lot. In fact, this is the third time this week, and it's only Tuesday. The gentleman who accompanies me, Mr. Cullen, is fucking hot. If I were to sleep with any one of my customers, it would be him. Hell, if I didn't need the money, I would quit if it meant I could have him. This man is well over six feet, built, and I mean everywhere. His jeans do nothing to hide what he is packing.

"On my way, Rose," I reply as I tie my shirt. Today, I play the naughty schoolgirl. I have the whole look down; short plaid skirt, white thigh highs with matching bows as the top, black Mary Jane shoes, deep-red bra and a white dress shirt conveniently left unbuttoned, but tied in a knot just under my tits. I apply one last coat of lip-gloss and make my way to the blue room.

I pause when I get there as I always need to give myself a bit of a pep talk. I love to dance, but these always make me a bit nervous, and if _he's_ in that room, I know I will be frustrated by the time I leave. I only hope he leaves just as deliciously frustrated as I do. I push up my boobs making sure they are nice and perky before opening the door.

The room is dimly lit and done in shades of blue. Mr. Cullen says it's his favorite color, so he always requests this room. Three of the walls have mirrors on them, and the ceiling above the pole is lined with them as well. The pole is on a slightly raised square stage that can be walked around if they chose to do so. There is also a chair that sits in front. It's close enough to get a great view but far enough back that there will be no accidental kicking. As I walk in, the lights get a bit brighter over the pole and the music changes. Tonight, he wants a pole dance.

"Good evening, Isabella," he says in his deep seductive voice.

"You can call me Bella you know," I say as I walk to him slowly. My hips begin to sway with the music, and I watch as his eyes darken. He loves to see me dressed all innocent. I turn up the heat by placing the tip of my finger in my mouth and bite it gently. I lower my head and look up at him through my lashes, making myself look even more innocent.

"Not until you finally give in and let me claim this fine ass body of yours."

This man has been trying for weeks to get me to sleep with him. I want to…God, I want to, but I can't. If only he would claim me; all of me. I would leave this job for him if he asked me to. I stand in front of his chair, turn so that my back is to him, and slide my body slowly down his. I can feel the defined muscles in his chest, the firmness of his abs, and hardness of his already fully erect cock. I hear him moan, and as I work my way back up, I feel his hands on my body. "You know I can't do that. It's against the rules," I say softly. There is very limited touching allowed, only if the girls want it, and I want it. His hands are on my shoulders, and they slowly slide down my body as I work my way up. Once I am standing, I drop down quickly and crawl to the pole. I hear a deep intake of breath, and I know he caught sight of my thong. Once I arrive at the stage, I kick my feet up and do a backwards flip onto the platform. It's not too high, so it allows me the ability to do so. It also makes my body arch and bend in some sexy ways. I reach for the pole and begin my dance; watching him as I spin and flip around.

I love the feel of the hard metal between my thighs. The sensation I get when the cold finish firsts hits my over-heated center. I sometimes wonder what his pole would feel like rubbing on my hot wet pussy. I grasp the pole with my thighs and lean back giving him a view of my tits. My hand unties the shirt, and it falls from my body as I spin around the pole. I continue my dance and watch as his hand palms his rock-hard dick. It sometimes grosses me out to see this, but when he does it, ugh, it's fascinating. I decide that I want to finish with a lap dance tonight. As the music changes, I make my way back to him. I stand in-between his legs and let my eyes take in the sight before me. My hips move in figure eights as I unzip the skirt. His hands are at my waist following my movements as the skirt falls. His eyes darken, and I feel him turn me so that he can watch my ass move in front of his face. He pulls me closer to his body as I grind over him. The feeling of him near me is making me wet. In my four months of dancing, there has been no one to bring out this feeling in me. I detach myself when I work, but he makes it impossible. I wonder if he can feel the heat of my center as it slides over his jeans. The thick denim rubbing against my silky thong does things to my body. I move so that the seam in his jeans and his dick rubs against my clit. The feeling of everything combined is sensational.

I know I'm taking this too far. I am so close to getting off, and I know there must be a wet spot on his jeans. I can feel him breathing on my neck. I can tell he wants to kiss me there, but he can't. He knows the rules just as much as I do. "No one will know…" He breathes on me. "…I can feel you, how wet you are. How wet I make you. I want to do things to this body, Isabella. I can make you feel so much. Do you like dancing for me?" I grind a bit harder getting lost in his words and the moment. "…Do you like the feel of me underneath you? I know you are close. I can feel it, smell it. I want it. Give it to me. Grind that soaking wet pussy on my cock and take what you need, baby girl." I forget where I am for a moment. I'm close. And his words are making me so wet. I'm so close. I swear a few more circles over his ever hardening cock, and I will be there. His hands grip my hips tighter, pushing me harder; encouraging me to use his body. My breathing picks up; I'm so there.

"Times up," I hear as there is a knock at the door. Jake our bouncer keeps time, so that we stay on schedule. I stop my movements, being thrust back in the reality of where I am. I hear him whisper 'fuck' behind me as I stand up. I turn to look at him, and smile. "Next time, baby girl, next time.'' He winks at me as he grabs his jacket and walks out the door. I'm left here wondering what the hell just happened. I'm standing here soaked and completely horny. I take a moment to breathe, and grab the rest of my clothes, getting dressed before I head back to the dressing room.

"Oh shit, Bella." Rose says as she rushes to me. "Did you just break the rules and get royally fucked? Because, girl, you look like it." I feel the color begin to creep back into my face. "Of course not. You know I don't do that," I reply. "Sweetie, I'm sorry, but you need to get laid," she says, laughing as she walks off to do her next set.

As I finish my night, my thoughts are only on the man in the blue room. I think of him as I swing around the pole, dance, and crawl along the floor. By the time I head home, I am just as worked up as Mr. Cullen left me, and in much need of release. I undress and head to the shower, but notice that my skin still smells a bit like him. I forget the shower and head right to bed. I let my hand roam over my body to thoughts of my dance tonight. I can still feel his hardness under me as I reach my once more wet center. My fingers begin to softly caress myself fast and firm. I need the release I was denied earlier that night. I can feel it building. I want to reach it. I need it more than anything, but the harder I try, the further I fail. I try to remember his scent and the feel of him, but it's not the same. I just can't get to where he had me. I can't get the feeling he gave me. I scream out in frustration and give up. I curl up under the blankets and try my best to go to sleep and not think about the sexy man I have seen so many times this week.

~p~

When I woke this morning, I was hoping the need for release would be gone. I was wrong. I dreamed of him all night, and when I woke, I wanted him just as much. If it keeps up like this, I may just quit just so I can have him. I tried to get release before I got out of bed, and when I got in the shower. Hell, I even brought out my toys, but nothing worked, and I mean NOTHING. I think I may have even screamed the last time I tried. Why is this happening? I have never had an issue with self-love, and now, I can't even get myself off. How fucked up is that? Has this man broken me for good? Fuck, I don't even know his first name, and I can't even get off on my own. My hand goes to my head, and I pull my hair in frustration. What the hell am I supposed to do? I cannot go through the rest of my life not being able to get off.

I spend the rest of the day frustrated and cranky. I am not looking forward to working tonight, but I have to go. I finish getting ready and realize that I still have an hour before I have to be to work. This day has been shot to hell, and I just want to go back to bed, but I decide to just go to work now. Maybe I can talk to Rose. I grab my purse and open the door. As I close the door and turn, I hit a wall. Well, maybe not a wall, but a hard body.

"I'm sorry. I just moved in, and I'm in a hurry, and I wasn't looking where I was going." That voice. I knew that voice. Could it be? I slowly brought my eyes up and looked into the face of the man I crashed into. There he was, standing with the most beautiful smile. "Mr. Cullen, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep the blush from my cheeks. "As I stated, I just moved in. Do you live around here?" I can't believe that he is living next door. Fuck, I'm wet once again, and there is not a damn thing I can do about it. "Um…yes, I live here, I say, glancing at the door I just closed. He grins at me. "Well, it looks like I picked the best apartment to live in then."

His eyes grow darker, and his smile changes. He walks towards me, and I find myself pushed up against my door. My breathing picks up, and he brings his hands to rest on the door on each side of my head. His face is inches from mine, and I can't help but inhale the scent of the man before me. He leans in, and I feel his nose run up my neck. "Mmmm, you smell good. Where are you off to?" I moan as I feel him push against me. Christ, what this man does to me. "Work," I reply in a breathy moan.

"What do you say we pick up where we left off last night?"

"I…I can't"

"You're not working. There are no rules here."

"I…no, I can't. I don't even know your name, and you are still a client." He pushes his body closer to mine. I feel his tongue run from my collarbone to my ear. He takes my lobe between his teeth and bites playfully. It runs a shiver of pleasure straight down to my toes and hitting everything in-between.

"See, love, your body wants me, no matter how much you deny it. It's Edward, by the way." With his hands still on either side of my head, he pushes me harder into the door. I can feel every inch of his body against mine. He thrust his hips closer to mine, letting me feel his significant erection. I want so badly to reach down and caress it like it's begging me to, but I can't.

"I can't, no matter how much my body wants to."

His lips move closer to mine. They stop at the corner of my lips as he kisses me there over and over. "Can I kiss you?

I want to, so bad, but I'm not sure that I will have the will power to stop. My body responds to him no matter how hard I try not to. My heart is pacing. My panties are damp. OK; they are soaked, but I can't do anything about it.

"Just one kiss, please. Tell me what I need to do to get you where I want you?"

_Tell me to quit, tell me you want more than one night with me. _I scream out in my head.

"You need to figure it out on your own." If he wants me, he will need to show me just how far he will go. I need to be sure it's not just a one night stand.

He takes advantage of my open mouth, and as soon as I finish talking, he covers mine with his. His lips move against mine. They are full, so soft, and erotic. I have never been kissed like this. I've never felt this much emotion. I try to fight it. I try to do what is right, but I'm failing. My mouth opens, and his tongue invades my mouth. As mine meets his, my body shudders hard. His hands move to my hips to hold me up. I have heard story after story about being weak in the knees from a kiss, but I never knew it could be true. My arms run up his chest, grab his shirt, and pull him impossibly closer.

We moan in lust and need. He pulls away only when we both need to breathe. "See, you want it as much as I do. Just give in, let me make you feel good. Let's finish what we started." He crashes his lips to mine once more. I'm not sure of how much longer I can hold out. The feeling of his body, his scent, and way he is making me feel. I have never wanted something so much. My leg lifts up, placing my knee next to his hip. He reaches his hand under my knee and pulls it higher, opening me even more to him. I feel him press even deeper into my center and moan loudly. He reaches his free hand under my right leg and matches the position to the left. He holds my body to him, and I'm trapped between the door and him. It's right where I want to be.

"God, you feel incredible. This, this right here, is better than the club. Seeing you like this, here with me, because you want to be, not because you are working. This is the sexiest I have ever seen you."

My will is gone. I have never had a man speak to me this way. I can see the truth of his words in his eyes. I need him now, and he's right; I'm not at work. What can happen? Besides, the way his hips keep thrusting on me, I can feel my orgasm building, and after the morning I have had, I need this release. I grind my hips harder into his. He catches on and rubs himself harder. It's building, and I can't fight it. I need this man more than air.

"Keys…in my bag…open door…NOW."

I feel him reach for my keys. Once he finds them, I hear him slide the key into the door. I moan as I imagine him sliding into me. I hear the lock unengaged, and I'm so much closer to what I want. I'm surprised his hips are still moving. He is one talented man. "I'm close…"

"That's it, baby. Let me make you feel good. Will you come for me now? Let it go. I promise as good as it will feel; it will feel even better when I finally slide deep within you."

The sounds leaving my mouth become more frequent and primal, and he swallows them in a searing kiss. He is going to get me off, right here in the hallway, and I could care less. I can't hold it back, and hell, there is no way I want to. Our hips grind harder and faster. His lips move from my lips, to my neck, and back again. _Fuck, it's there. It's right there. Oh, so good, I need him. This is what I needed all along. Just a few more thrusts, yes, right there…_

"No, Mom. I'm here now. No, his apartment is on the next floor; I will be there any moment. Yes, I know you want him to come to dinner. Yes, I will make sure he's there."

Edward's lips leave mine in an instant, and with a loud thump, his head hits the door next to mine. I can feel his rapid breathing in my ear. Before I know what is happening, my feet are on the ground, and he is no longer next to me. The orgasm that was so close is now gone. I look at him wondering what just happened, and I can see the look of regret on his face.

"I'm sorry. That voice belongs to my sister. I have to go, but we will continue this." He kisses me hard before turning and walking to the voice combing down the hall. I watch as he walks down the hall away from me. Fuck, he has a nice ass. My heads falls back against the door in the same manner his did just moments ago. I thought I was frustrated this morning; that was nothing to what I feel right now. I struggle to get my breathing under control, and gain my composure. I softly bang my head against my door and groan in frustration. I look at my watch and notice I need to get to work. I have no clue how I will get my head in the game tonight, but I don't have a choice. I need the money. I smooth out my clothes and walk out in the cool night air.

~P~

"Holy hell! What the hell happened to you?" Count on Rose to notice everything. Then again, if I look half of what I feel, who won't notice?

"Why whatever do you mean?" I say in the most sarcastic tone I can. I'm snippy. I don't mean to, but fuck, who wouldn't be in this situation.

"Come on, girl. Don't play games with me. Honestly, you look like your puppy just died, you mom got ran over, and you got a flat; all in the same hour."

I glare at her, and stop to choose my words. Rose is nothing if not honest. It's one of the things I love about her. I know she means well, and I don't want to bitch at her. "I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated. You know what's sad?"

"What?"

"When you can't even get yourself off anymore."

"What the hell happened? This is too good; you have to share," she replies after she stops laughing of course.

I proceed to tell her what is going on. She laughs more, but you can tell she feels for me. She's not doing it to be mean, and come on, who honestly can't get themselves off?

"So just sleep with him already. Get it out of your system and move on."

"Rose, you know I can't. If it were to get out, I'd lose my job, and besides, he lives right next door."

"Even better; you can go ask to borrow a cup of sugar and forget to wear a bra, better yet, forget the shirt as well."

I toss my shirt at Rose, only making her laugh harder, and proceed to get dressed for the night. I pull, push, and squeeze my body into tonight's outfit. It seems I have a business meeting this evening. My skirt and top are made to look like a pin-stripe suit. The skirt barely covers my ass, and the top is low cut and small; allowing my tits to almost fall out of the tiny bit of fabric. There's a white tie that hangs from my neck, and the fabric is connected by two small ribbons of material that run from the top, down over my stomach and connecting to the top of the skirt. I have placed my five-inch black platform shoes on my feet, and finished by placing my hair in a messy bun.

"Bella…" I turn to see Rose with a smile on her face that means only one thing. "Mr. Blue room is back, and what do you know, he's requesting you."

I smile at her and laugh as she slaps my ass when I walk by her. I make it to the door in no time. My heart picks up knowing he is on the other side. After what happened in the hallway, I wasn't sure when I would see him again. I wasn't expecting it so soon. I open the door and instantly see him sitting in the chair. He looks up when he hears the door close, and fuck, if he doesn't look better than when I saw him last. He smiles, but it's the cockiest smile I've ever seen. The light dim as I walk to him. "What are you in the mood for tonight, handsome, I ask slowly and seductively.

"You know what I want, baby girl."

"And you know I can't give it to you."

The music starts and my hips begin to sway. My hands run up my body stopping only when they get to my hair. Without missing a beat, I let my fall down and play with it seductively; never taking my eyes off his. "Why must you tease me? You know I will have you. Tell me what I need to do? Make this easier on both of us."

My hips sway a bit deeper as I dance around his chair. When I make my way behind him, I lean low and whisper in his ear. "There is one and one thing only that will make me give in, and if you want me bad enough you will figure it out."

I watch as his body tenses, and he lets out a breath he had been holding. "Pole…now," he commands, and I comply as I gracefully move my body towards the pole. The music changes and I lift my arms over my head to grab the pole. I lift my body so that the pole is nestled between my thighs and begin to spin, and start my dance. The cold metal once again cools my overheated center. I look over to the man before me and notice the look of need and lust on his face.

My back is now against the pole, and as I slide down, I open my thighs wide. He moans as he gets sight of my barely there panties. I open and close them several time just to get him more worked up. "How undressed can you get?" he growls.

I lift my leg so that I am now doing a split against the length of the pole as I answer him. "As naked as I want." His hand palms his rock hard dick as he watches my body contort around the hard length of the pole. "Will you get naked for me? I need to see you."

"I've never gotten fully naked before…but…for you, I will." I walk to him and roll my body up the front of him. I remove the tie and hang it around his neck. I stroke it as I continue to roll my body up and down his. I make my way back to the pole and don't let him hear my giggle when I hear him groan. My back to him, my hips begin to do circles, and figure eights with the beat of the music. My hands go to my sides, and I caress my body a bit before I slowly pull the top up and over my head. My nipples instantly harden as the cool but heated air caresses them. My hands cup my breasts as I turn. Teasing him more, I make my way back to him. I walk to the back of the chair and only drop my hands to run them down his chest. I know my tits are pressing into the back of his head and neck, and he feels amazing on my skin.

I lean over the front of his body placing my head on the chair between his thighs. I rest my knees on the back of the chair and shake my ass in his face before flipping my body completely. This time I let him see me giggle as I hear him moan out 'fuck'. I turn and finally let him get a good look at my tits. His eyes are hooded as he watches my hands caress them. "More," he groans out. Once back at my pole, I keep my back to him and dance as I bend at the waist to slowly remove my soaked panties. When I'm standing, I look over my shoulder and see his hands grip the arm of the chair tightly. Just for good measure, I toss the panties over my head to him. He catches them and puts them in his pocket. I have a feeling I won't be getting them back. "Fuck you are beautiful, Baby girl." I make my way to him to give him the best lap dance of his life.

I lean in and run my tits from his cock up to the top of his chest. The feel of the fabric of his suit brushing against my nipples feels heavenly. He grips my hips and spins me so that my back is to him. He starts to move my hips over him, and I'm glad he's not wearing jeans. The feel of his suit-covered dick under me is almost too much. I grind my hips harder. "I told you we would pick up where we left off, baby girl. Tonight you WILL come for me, but I want to watch. Dance on the pole for me. I want to watch your pussy make the pole sopping wet and you glide your body over it."

I make my way to the pole and begin my dance. As the metal hits my naked skin, I groan. "That's it, love. Make it wet for me. Let me watch you come apart." I grind the pole harder as it becomes slick with my fluids. I'm finally going to get my release. It would be better if I was getting it from him, but this is his way of not breaking the rules, and I'm glad. I don't think I could hold back if I were any closer to him.

I feel the familiar coil building in my center. My skin is hot and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The dim lights and the soft music turn me on more. I love that he can make me feel what no man ever has. The pole is no longer cold but heated to the same temperature as the room. Hot.

I turn my back to him and lift my body to the pole. I'm so close, and I know he would most likely love to see my pussy as I come, but I want him to see my face. I want him to watch as I come undone for him. I arch my back and look at him behind me, and grind my pussy harder and faster. I could care less that I am all but fucking the pole. It feels too good to care or stop. "That's it. Fuck, you are so sexy. You are close aren't you? Just a few more and you will be there. Let go baby, just feel it and know that when I get in between those legs it will feel so much better."

It's there. The pole no longer holds any friction as it is so wet. My heart is racing, and the way he is looking at me, the sounds that are coming from his mouth. Oh fuck, so close.

Bam…Bam…Bam…

_FUCK…NOT AGAIN…_

Jake is pounding at the door. Why in the hell can't I just get off? Edward chuckles, and he lets out his breath. "So close, baby girl…so close. Next time, love." With that, he walks to me, runs his finger up the pole gathering my wetness. He looks at me intently. "You will be mine. I will find a way." He never breaks eye contact as he brings his finger to his mouth and tastes me. Without another word, he walks out of the door.

~P~

One week. It's been one fucking week, and I have not been able to get off. I'm about ready to combust. What makes it harder is that I haven't seen Edward at the club. He hasn't come in since I got naked for him. I'm beginning to wonder if something happened. I haven't even seen him in the hall, and I live right next door. You would think we would run into each other, but nothing; not one sound. I have tried to get off by just about every method. I have tried the showerhead, my hands, porn, and even my vibe. Ok, well maybe four different vibes. I just _can't_ get off. Last night, I ended up screaming out loud in frustration. It was loud enough that my neighbor called to make sure I was OK, and no, it was not Edward. I just don't know how much more I can take. I sigh in frustration as I dress for the night. I keep hoping to be called to the blue room. I want so much to see him.

I arrive at work early and see the only other girl there is Rose. She has been keeping daily tabs on my issue.

"So, Bitch, get off lately?"

"Funny. You know I haven't. I don't know how much more I can take." I sit down at the vanity in our dressing room. There are only two girls to a dressing room, and I have shared mine with Rose since my first day.

"You know I could help you."

"What do you mean?" Rose has that look in her eye, and I wonder what the hell she wants to suggest.

Rose gets up and stands in back of me. Our eyes meet in the mirror. "Look, in all honest, you are hot. You know that I like both men and women, and I haven't come across any one as sexy as you in a long time. Let me help you."

Wait, is she offering what I think she is. Sure, I knew that she liked both, but I've never been with a girl. Do I want to?

"Bella, I know you have never been with a girl, but I can help, and I'm not a client so there are no rules that would be broken." I feel her hands move to my shoulders, and she rubs them gently. Her touch is not unwelcome. It's different than a man's. When Edward touched me, his touch was firm and solid. Rose, is soft and comforting. "Rose, I don't know."

"Sweetie, you don't have to do anything. I know I've been hounding you this week, but I just want you to relax. I don't like seeing you all worked up." Her hands slowly start to lower over the front of me. She never breaks eye contact, and I know she is looking for any sign from me to tell her to stop. I'm so desperate that I'm willing to try anything, and Rose is so sexy. Her hands reach my tits, and she looks at me, questioning me with her eyes and not words; silently asking for permission to go further. I take a deep breath. I know I'm safe with Rose. I can trust her. I give her a soft nod of my head and gasp as I feel her hands slip into my shirt. She is so soft and gentle, yet firm and needy at the same time.

She pulls her hands out my shirt and moves to stand in front of me. "Come with me.," she says as she reaches for my hands. I take her hands and let her lead me to the couch. "If at any point you want to stop just tell me. Is there anything you don't want me to do?" I take a moment and think. I'm so worked up and desperate, that I will do anything. "Rose, I trust you." With that, she leans in slowly and touches her lips to mine.

It takes a moment, but soon, I begin to respond and kiss her back. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip, and I open my mouth to her. I always thought this would be gross, but it's not .She is soft and warm, and she tastes like honey and cherries. Her hands move to my shirt, and she slowly brings it up over my head. She knows that I'm not wearing a bra, and hell, it's not the first time she has seen me naked. We change in front of each other all the time.

She runs her hands over my chest and stomach, changing from soft caresses, to gentle kneading of my flesh, to lightly running her nails over my skin. That's what turns me on the most. She pushes me back softly, and I lay on the couch. She lays her body on mine and continues kissing and touching me. I can feel my body getting worked up slowly. It is so different that anything I have ever felt, but so nice at the same time.

She moves her kisses to my neck, my collarbone, and the top of my chest pausing for just a moment. "Bella, close your eyes for me. Try to relax and just feel OK." I do as she asks and softly release my breath as her tongue comes in contact with my nipple. I reach my hands over my head and grip the arm of the couch. Her kisses go lower and lower. She makes it to the top of my yoga pants and slips her thumbs in the waistband. She kisses my hips as she slowly lowers them down my legs bringing my panties with them. Her lips follow the trail down my right leg, and when the pants are removed, she starts at the ankle of my left foot and kisses her way back up.

By the time she reaches my center, I'm wet and in need of contact. I hiss when I feel her tongue come in contact with my sensitive engorged clit. My hips involuntary buck up searching for her mouth. She flattens her tongue and runs up my entire center causing me to moan in pleasure. "That's it. Just relax and feel." She continues to caress and make love to me with her tongue. It's lost, gentle, and caring. She is not rushed, and clearly knows what she is doing. I clear my mind and focus on just the feeling of her between my thighs. I can feel myself getting more turned on. I try not to think about the release, I'm lost in the sensations. Her speed and pressure picks up, and my hips buck once more when I feel her fingers come in contact with my heated flesh. She drags her nail from my clit to my entrance a few times before slowly letting it slip in.

"Bella, I have got to thank you for letting me do this. To be honest, I've wanted to do this for so long. You are incredibly sexy, and I have dreamed of being able to take you like this. Thank you for letting me help you. You taste so fucking good, baby." She moans out as she starts pumping her fingers in and out of my body. My orgasm is building slowly. It's not frustration or rushed. It's calm, and nurturing. I can feel it getting closer and closer. I never thought I would be this much at ease with another girl, but Rose is amazing. She pushes her fingers faster and firmer, bringing me closer and closer.

"Your close, I can feel it in your pussy. It's starting to get tighter and wetter. You are almost there."

She's right. I'm so close. My hips begin meeting her thrust for thrust. She is licking harder and begins to suck and nibble at my clit. I'm there, just a bit more. So close, the coil is ready to snap. I try to and try to jump, but can't. I suddenly burst into tears. It's no use. Why can't I get off? Rose stops instantly and pulls me to her. She holds me and apologizes over and over again. She holds me close until my tears run dry. She pulls back and looks at me with a sadness and softness in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Hun. Look, I want you to go take a shower and go home. I will tell everyone you are sick and needed to take the night off. I want you to grab a glass of wine, take a hot bath and relax tonight. We are both off tomorrow, so I will come over and we will talk, OK?"

"Thank you for trying. Please know that it wasn't you. It was good, and I'm surprised at how much I enjoyed it. I may just let you do it again sometime." I smile and hug her tightly. "I would love to," she whispers in my ear.

When I get out of the shower, I'm feeling just a bit better. I am surprised to see Rose waiting for me with a box. She has a sly smile on her face, and I know she is up to something. "What's this?" I ask as I wrap the towel over my body.

"Change of plans. You are not going home. You are being requested to the blue room, and tonight, he brought you this. You really need to go, Bella."

"Okay." As frustrated as I am, I'm glad he's back. I take the box from her and open it. The color of the material is breathtaking. I take it out and put on the one piece blue outfit. It looks as though there is a cross on the front of my body. The thong is a normal thong, and the top is shaped like a small tube top, and there is a blue collar around my neck. Starting at the collar and running under the top, between my tits, and down to my thong is black mesh. This is what makes the effect of me wearing a cross.

"Damn, Bitch, you look hot…"

"Thank you."

"Go get your man."

I don't even stay long enough to hear her finish talking. I make my way strait to the blue room. I throw open the door, and there he is in all his sexiness. I didn't realize just how much I missed him. He looks up and smiles as he curls his finger beckoning me to him. I move without thought. I'm drawn to this man, and would do anything for him. He pulls me between his legs and takes in the sight of me. "I missed you, baby girl. God, look at you. You are sinfully sexy, and this color on you…Damn. Do you like your gift?"

Before I realize what I'm saying, I blurt out, "Where have you been?"

"Did you miss me, beautiful? Have you been frustrated? I know I didn't leave you in the best of situations last time." The music starts to play, but it's different tonight. It's slower, softer, and more sensual. His hands make their way to my hips, and he begins to move me. I follow his lead and dance slowly. "I missed you. I know I shouldn't, but I did," I say almost too softly for him to hear.

"Never be sorry for that. I'm sorry I was gone. There was some business that I needed to take care of, but I promise, I'm not going anywhere." I dance slowly for him, moving between the pole and his lap. The entire feel of the room is different. There is a need floating in the air. There is tension, but it's good tension; there are so many emotions floating around. I dance for what seems like hours, and neither of us says another word.

I notice that there is one bigger change. Jake has not pounded on the door. _Did he pay for two sessions? _I decide to push the thought out of my head and just enjoy it. My needs are building, but it's gentler. It reminds me of the dressing room with Rose. There is emotion there, a caring feeling deep in my gut. I can't begin to describe the feeling in my body. There is a current pulling me to Edward. It's as if we are magnets being drawn to each other.

I'm in his lap now, dancing so slowly. I can feel him under me, hard, and throbbing. My orgasm begins to build, and I only pray that we will not run out of time. He grips my hips and pulls me to him causing us both to groan. "Baby Girl, I need you. I want you. Please…just give in." His nose is running up my neck. His breath is hot on my skin and causes me to shiver from excitement.

"You know I can't."

"Why? Why can't you when you know it's right?"

I'm closer than I have been in weeks. I don't want this feeling to end. "You know why. I work here. I can't sleep with the clients."

"What if the rules were changed?" He licks and sucks on my neck softly. I can feel the wetness seeping onto his pants. "What if there were no rules?" I know I need to slow him down. He is crossing the line with the contact, but I can't.

I moan and grind harder. He has to know I would be with him if there were no rules. "It doesn't matter, the rules are there."

"Isabella, there is something I need to tell you." He pulls my hips harder onto him, pushing and pulling faster. My breathing picks up. It's coming in pants now. "The business I told you about…I bought the club, baby."

I must be lost in my bliss. I swear I just heard him say he bought the club, but what does that mean? Is he serious? Without stopping my movements, I start to ask if he's telling the truth. "What does that mean?"

He presses his lips to my neck and bites me just enough to leave a small mark. "It means that I make the rules now." His words bring me closer, he pulls me against his body faster yet. Does this change anything? Now he's the boss, that's worse than sleeping with a client right? "Baby girl, I know what you are thinking, and you are right, you can't sleep with your boss." I frown, knowing that I won't have him, and begin to slow and stop my movements. "Don't you dare stop! There is one more thing I need to tell you. Isabella, you're fired." I have never heard such beautiful words in my life. Before I can say anything, my lips are on him. I kiss him hard and deep.

"I take it you like my surprise?"

"Are you serious?"

"With everything I am; I'm telling you the truth. The club is mine. This room is ours; it will never be used by anyone but us. I want you forever, Baby girl."

"I need you."

"I know you do, and tonight, you get me. I'm sorry it took so long to figure out what you needed."

He pulls me hard to him, and I'm seconds from cuming all over him. He stills my movements. "Not like this. The first time I make you cum, you will be naked and under me." He picks me up, and I sigh in frustration of once again not finding my release, but in the same time, knowing that I will finally get it. He carries me to the other side of the room, and it's only then I realize that he had a bed put in the room. I look at him and smile. "What? Did you think the first time I made love to you would be in a chair?"

"I need you so much."

"I know you do, baby girl, and I promise you will have me."

He lays me on the bed and covers my body with his. "You don't understand. I need you. I haven't gotten off in so long. I can't even make myself cum. I need you, please. I'm so worked up it hurts," I whimper.

"Fuck, baby, I can't begin to tell you how good it makes me feel knowing you need me so bad." He runs his hands over my body and kisses me hard, but quickly, turns it slow. His tongue assaults my mouth and I do nothing but let him. I take in everything I can; his scent, the feel of his body, and the sounds that escape his mouth. He rocks his body into mine, and I realize he has way too many clothes on.

"I need you, please…too many clothes," I cry out as I grasp at his clothes. He groans deep in his chest before moving just enough to allow taking off his clothes. He runs his hand up and down my body. I manage to get his shirt off and can't help but run my hands over his chest. I push him up, and once he is on his knees, I join him, matching his position. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him hungrily. He wraps his arms around my body and pulls me to him hard.

I run my hands down his body and stop when I reach the top of his pants. I unbutton them and pull them down over his hips. I groan when I feel him against my stomach with no fabric between us. I break the kiss and look down; needing to take in the sight of him. "Oh, God," I moan out. I knew he was impressive, but holy fuck, he is huge. He smiles at my reaction, pulls me closer, and whispers in my ear, "I promise I will not stop until you cum. You will not leave this room unsatisfied. Hell, if I have my way with you, you will never have this problem again. As much as I love you in this outfit, I need you out of it now." He grips the material and pulls, ripping it from my body. He lays me down and kicks off his pants and boxers from his legs. There is no longer anything between us, and he feels better than I ever expected. "Baby girl, I want nothing more than to take my time with you, I never want to rush you, but I need you. I know you are frustrated and in need of release. Can I have you now? Please tell me you will be mine." I respond to him by pulling him down hard against my body and kissing him harder. His hands roam my body. The pace is perfect; it's fast, but not rushed. He slides his hand lower and lower until he meets my pussy. He runs his fingers up and down my slit over and over again; each time getting harder and firmer. "Edward, please…"

"Tell me what you need, baby."

"I need you in me. I need you to make me feel good," I moan out.

He slips a finger inside me and I almost cum instantly; when he inserts a second I scream out his name. If he feels this good with his hands, I can only imagine what _he_ will feel like. He kisses me, and his tongue begins to match the rhythm and pace that his fingers have set. "I…please…" I beg between my gasping breaths.

"Be mine, baby girl. Tell me you will be my everything, and I will give you what you so desperately need." My hands grip and claw at his back; I have never needed a man this way, and I want him more than anything.

"Yours, Edward. Make me yours."

His finger slip from me, and I groan at the loss. He rubs his palm over me several times spreading the wetness as he goes. I feel his hand move to his cock, and he lines himself up with me. His lips move to mine and he yells out "MINE" as he enters me in one long hard stoke. He fills and stretches me completely. My back arches off the bed; the muscles in my legs tighten, and lock around him. My hand grasp at his back as if my life depended on it. Our lips meet and dance the most erotic dance ever known to mankind. He is so deep in me that there is no room between us. I can feel the moment I clamp around him, and hold him in me like a vice. My head pushed further into the pillow below me, as his hands grip my shoulders from underneath so he can hold me to him. Every muscle in my body tenses and wave after wave of ecstasy, lust, need, and so many other emotions flood my body. So much tension is released in this one orgasm that is currently rippling through my body that it's painful yet amazing at the same time. It's so strong and has no sign of ending.

I try to keep my eyes open. I want and need him to see what he is doing to me, but I lose the battle. My eyes clamp shut almost as hard as my pussy is clamped around him as I reach what has to be the peak of the most intense orgasm any one has ever had. Within seconds, I feel him grow impossibly harder. He begins to throb deep inside me in the same rhythm that my pussy is gripping him. He squeezes my shoulders harder, pulling me closer. I try to breathe, but it's useless. He is screaming out my name, but I can't respond. I know that with his one thrust, we have both reached the connection we have been denied for weeks. I feel the heat of his cum as it floods my pussy.

Only when the feeling begins to subside, and our grips on each other loosen only the slightest bit, are we able to open our eyes and look at each other. He releases one of my shoulders and moves his hand to wipe a stay tear that fallen on my cheek. His face is close to mine, and we begin to share one breath. "That was the most inconceivable thing I have ever experienced," I whisper to him. "I agree. In all my life, I have never felt anything like that, and I haven't even moved in you yet. You are truly an incredible woman." He leans in and kisses me softly. "Now, I have no idea if I can ever make you feel that way again, but I would really love to make love to you now and try." I return his kiss before answering him, "I don't think you could ever make me feel anything less. I am yours for as long as you'll have me. Make love to me." He kisses me softly and slowly begins to move in and out of me.

As Edward makes love to me over and over, I'm overcome with emotions. I never expected to find someone like him, but I won't give him up for anything. I'm grateful that this very room will never be used by anyone but us. It has and always will be our room, and I wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
